robloxqwertyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sniper Rifles
A sniper rifle is a precision firearm used to ensure more accurate placement of bullets at longer ranges. It is a common misconception that any scoped rifle is a sniper rifle, and while certain long guns are more suited for the application than others, it is the act of using a weapon strategically as a sniper that designates it as such. A typical sniper rifle is built for optimal levels of accuracy, fitted with a telescopic sight and chambered for a military centerfire cartridge. Despite this, not all rifles in the series have a scope. Almost all sniper rifles won't allow the player to move while aiming, except the Rifle and Marksman Rifle, this, however, doesn't apply to the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto V. Like in many shooter games, the rifle's bullets fly straight to the targeted point (it is a ' ' weapon) - real life variables like distance, wind, or target movement do not affect the bullet, but it does in one mission in GTA V, or when hunting. GTA IV however, did introduce one element of sniping, the shooter's heart rate and breathing affect the aim (this is displayed through the fact that the aiming "piper" will "dance" around in the scope). Holding down a button will slow Niko's heartbeat and stop his breathing for a bit, which steadies the aim. Following is a list of all available sniper rifles in the Grand Theft Auto Series. Sniper Rifle The Sniper Rifle is often referred as Standard Sniper Rifle or Bolt-Action Sniper Rifle to avoid confusion with other Rifles, it is the most prominent sniper rifle in the series and often used in missions. Through the series, the Sniper Rifle has changed his appearance multiple times, always resenbling a different model: *GTA III, GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, GTA: Liberty City Stories and GTA IV - Remington M40: A rifle that has always been based on the Remington 700 Short Action with .308 bolt face, and this is no different in the M40A3. The barrel is a Schneider 610; 24-inch, 6-groove, 1:12" match-grade heavy barrel. The Model 1907 sling that has been historically used on M40A3s has been replaced with the Quick Cuff Model Two sling manufactured by Tactical Intervention Specialists. *GTA: Vice City Stories - Springfield M21: A rifle with a caliber of 7.62x51mm NATO (.308WIN), a barrel of 22"; Twist 1 In 10"; RH; 4-groove krieger stainless steel heavy match and adjustable cheek comb walnut stock. *GTA V - Arctic Warfare Super Magnum: The AWM is essentially an AW adapted for chambering dimensionally longer and fatter, more powerful magnum cartridges: specifically the .300 Winchester Magnum and the .338 Lapua Magnum. SniperRifle-GTA3.gif|3D Universe. SniperRifle-GTAVCS.png|GTA Vice City Stories. SniperRifle-GTA4.png|GTA IV. SniperRifle-GTAV.png|GTA V. Combat Sniper The Combat Sniper is a semi-automatic rifle in the 3D Universe (except in GTA San Andreas) and in GTA IV. This rifle has a longer range and faster rate of fire than the standard sniper rifle, while in the 3D Universe it had a laser-sight scope, in GTA IV is uses a normal scope. Just like the Sniper Rifle, the Combat Sniper also changed his appearance through the series: *GTA III, GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, GTA: Liberty City Stories, GTA IV and GTA V - PSG-1: The PSG1 is mechanically based on the G3 rifle and features a low-noise bolt closing device (similar to the forward assist on many M16 rifles). Its shot-to-shot variation is expected to be better than 1 minute of angle (MOA) with match ammunition. Although this level of accuracy is unremarkable in modern semi-automatic rifles. *GTA Vice City Stories - Dragunov SVD: The Dragunov is a semi-automatic, gas-operated rifle with a short-stroke gas-piston system. The barrel breech is locked through a rotating bolt (left rotation) and uses three locking lugs to engage corresponding locking recesses in the barrel extension. PSG-1-GTAVC.png|3D Universe. Dragunov-GTAVCS.png|GTA Vice City Stories. PSG-1-GTA4.png|GTA IV. Rifle The Rifle is based on the Marlin Model 336, a lever-action sporting rifle and carbine made by Marlin Firearms. An evolution of the Model 36 rifle, design improvements include a stronger and simpler round-profile chrome-plated breech bolt, a redesigned cartridge carrier, an improved extractor, and coil-type main and trigger springs in place of the flat springs used in earlier Marlin rifles Rifle-GTASA.png|GTA San Andreas. Advanced Sniper The Advanced Sniper is based on the DSR-1, a compact bolt-action rifle designed, manufactured and marketed by the German company DSR-Precision GmbH. Is configured in a bullpup design, with a free-floating barrel. The folding bipod is mounted onto upper rails (above the barrel), and the adjustable horizontal front grip is mounted on the lower rails (under the barrel). The rifle features a fully adjustable rear stock and cheek piece. AdvancedSniper-TBOGT.png|The Ballad of Gay Tony. Heavy Sniper The Heavy Sniper is based on the Barrett M82, it is a recoil-operated, semi-automatic anti-materiel rifle developed by the American Barrett Firearms Manufacturing company. Designated as a heavy SASR (Special Application Scoped Rifle), it is used by many units and armies around the world. GTAV-heavy-sniper.png|GTA V. Marksman Rifle The Marksman Rifle is based on the M39 EMR/Mk. 14 Mod 1 EBR, a semi-automatic, gas-operated designated marksman rifle chambered for the 7.62×51mm NATO cartridge. It is a modified and accurized version of the M14 rifle used by the United States Military. It is currently issued with match-grade M118LR 175-grain Long Range ammunition Marksman_Rifle.png|GTA V. Remote Sniper The Remote Sniper is a unique rifle and it only appears in the mission Caida Libre, otherwise it's completely unobtainable. The weapon is a modified Heavy Sniper placed on a gun mount. It has an incredibly long range and power, as it can stop a plane turbine with only three shots. RemoteSniper-GTAV.png|GTA V. Trivia *Before an update, the Musket used Sniper Rifle ammo instead of Shotgun shells, however, it has been fixed. See Also *Machine Gun *Submachine Gun *Light Machine Gun *Shotgun *Assault Rifle Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Weapons by type